Halloween
by tribble608
Summary: Was passiert, wenn House in einer Halloweennacht im Princeton Plainsboro bleibt und die Lichter plötzlich ausgehen? Auf jeden Fall nichts gutes.. Denn plötzlich geschehen Morde...


„Hey, House…" House und Wilson trafen sich beim Kaffeeautomat, wie jeden Morgen. House warf ein Geldstück in den Automaten, drückte auf den Knopf für Espresso und sagte dann: „Hi."

„Heute ist Halloween."

House, der gerade an seinem Espresso nippte, hielt inne. „Du glaubst ehrlich noch dran?", grinste er. „Machst wohl heute Kostümparty?"

„Nein, aber ich feiere es trotzdem. Es ist einfach das traditionelle Geistervertreiben und ich glaube daran, dass ich an diesem Tag meine Seele am besten reinigen kann. Außerdem freue ich mich auf das Gruseln. Ich schaue mir heute ‚Saw III' an, willst du zu mir kommen?"

„Ich hab keine Zeit, muss heute laange, lange bleiben. Bis eins."

„Ooh, da ist es aber schon dunkel. Traust du dich, da alleine nach Hause zu fahren?"

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe", murmelte House und verzog sich mit seinem Espresso im Aufzug. Wilson schüttelte den Kopf und grinste.

„Happy Halloween", rief House und die Runde. „Ich hoffe doch, Sie feiern alle." Er ging zur Tafel und begann, mit dem Marker einen Kürbis daraufzuzeichnen.

Chase tauschte Blicke mit Cameron und Foreman, dann sagte er: „Ja, wir treffen uns alle bei Dr. Wilson und sehen uns ‚Saw III' an." Er war offensichtlich erleichtert, dass House die Sache gut aufnahm. „Dann gehen wir zu einem Fest und helfen den Jugendlichen, die bösen Geister zu vertreiben." Das brachte ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen von Cameron ein. House drehte sich um. „Was finden Sie nur alle an Halloween? Das ist ein Kinderfest. – Ich meine, bei Chase mag das noch einiges erklären, aber von Ihnen anderen", er setzte ein vorwurfsvolles Gesicht auf, „hätte ich mehr Vernunft erwartet."

„Bei allem Respekt", Cameron war aufgestanden, „Halloween ist kein Fest für Kinder. Die alten Kelten haben es schon gefeiert. Es ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit, sich zu treffen und Spaß zu haben, aber Spaß ist Ihnen wohl fremd."

Eine Weile war Stille und nichts geschah, außer, dass sich Chase und Foreman Blicke zuwarfen und dass House seinen Unterkiefer leicht vorschob, sich aber sonst nichts anmerken ließ. Dann wischte er den Kürbis weg. „Ähm… zu unserem Patienten", wich er aus. „Wir haben es mit einer Lungenembolie zu tun, gepaart mit einem Nierenversagen." Er schmierte die Symptome auf die Tafel. „Was sagt uns das?"

Sieben Uhr abends. House sah aus dem Fenster und sah eine Gruppe, bestehend auf Wilson, Chase, Foreman, Cameron und Cuddy, in Wilsons Auto steigen. Cuddy auch? Na toll. Und er, House, konnte jetzt noch sechs Stunden hier sitzen und langweilige Berichte schreiben. Er nahm das erste Formular und schrieb den Namen seines letzten Patienten darauf. Genug fürs Erste. Er nahm seinen MP3-Player und steckte sich die Stöpsel in die Ohren. Kurz darauf erklang in seinem Kopf laut ‚Baba O'Riley'. Dann nahm er eine Vicodin und legte die Beine hoch. Fünf Minuten später war das Lied zu Ende und das nächste begann. Doch mitten in ‚Behind Blue Eyes' machte es einen Knall und das Licht ging aus. Was war passiert? War eine Sicherung durchgebrannt? Oder hatte Cuddy die Stromrechnung nicht bezahlt? House grinste bei dem Gedanken und beschloss, zum Sicherungskasten zu gehen und nachzusehen. Plötzlich hörte er einen grausigen Schrei. House versuchte, ein Schaudern zu unterdrücken. Vermutlich ist der Nachtwächter über die Stiegen gefallen, redete er sich ein, schnappte sich den Stock und humpelte nach draußen. Er war jetzt in der Eingangshalle. Der Sicherungskasten befand sich neben der Tür. Langsam ging er in Richtung des Kastens, stieß aber plötzlich mit dem Fuß gegen etwas weiches. Er sah hinab und zuckte angewidert zurück. Da lag der Nachtwächter. Er hatte einen völlig erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck und in seiner Brust war ein blutiges Loch. Jemand oder etwas hatte ihm das Herz herausgerissen. Dieses fand House neben dem toten Körper. Es schlug sogar noch schwach. Auf das Herz war mit einer Stecknadel ein Zettel gepinnt, auf dem stand: „Dieses war der erste Streich…" Panik kroch an House hoch und umschlang seine Eingeweide wie eine Schlange, ihm wurde schlecht. Er stürzte zur Tür, doch sie ging nicht auf… Natürlich, wegen dem Stromausfall. Was jetzt? Ein Fenster! Die Fenster müssten immer noch offen sein. Aber nein, als House zum ersten Fenster kam, war es zu. Auch die anderen Fenster waren zu, wie zugeklebt. KNALL! House schreckte herum. Das war ein Geräusch gewesen, als würde ein Lift ohne Halt nach unten stürzen… Schwer atmend presste sich House gegen das Fenster. Wie konnte das sein, der Lift konnte gar keinen Strom haben, er müsste feststecken… Außer, da war – House mochte es sich gar nicht ausmalen. Sollte er nachsehen? Irgendwie wäre es besser. Besser, als hier herumzustehen und nicht zu wissen, was los war. Er tastete sich an der Wand zum Lift und drückte auf den Knopf. Merkwürdigerweise ging die Tür auf, obwohl es eigentlich Stromausfall sein sollte. Das Licht im Aufzug ging an und die Schlange um Gregs Eingeweide verschnürte sie noch mehr. Eine junge Schwester, gerade mal 25 Jahre alt, ihre blonden Haare umrahmten ihr Gesicht, auf dem ein Ausdruck des Entsetzens lag. Ihre Brust war aufgeschnitten und neben ihr lag ihr Herz, in das wieder ein Zettel gepinnt war. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm House den Zettel von der Stecknadel und las ihn durch. Da stand: „…und der zweite kommt sogleich. Hallo, Dr. House!"

House keuchte. Er musste hier ganz schnell raus! Plötzlich ging die Lifttür zu. Der Lift ruckelte leicht und dann – raste er nach unten. Gregs Innereien quetschten sich nach oben, pressten ihm die Luft zum Atmen ab… und da war es auch schon vorbei. Mit einem leisen _pling _hielt der Lift an seinem Ziel. Die Tür ging auf, doch House, der in einer Ecke des Aufzugs hockte, wagte es fast nicht, die Augen aufzumachen, die er während der rasanten Fahrt nach unten fest geschlossen gehabt hatte. Als er sie dann doch öffnete, kam es ihm so wie in einem Horrorfilm vor. Der Lift hatte am Leichenschauhaus gehalten. Oh nein, hier würde er garantiert nicht aussteigen! Genau in diesem Moment erklang im Lift eine unheimliche, tiefe Stimme. „Na los, Doktor. Steigen Sie aus." House reagierte nicht. „SOFORT!" Es war wohl doch besser, auszusteigen. Er ging raus und sah sich um. Auf der einen Seite war die Tür zu den Notstiegen, auf der anderen Seite ein langer Gang. Es war leicht zu entscheiden, welchen Weg House nehmen sollte. Die unheimliche Stimme verfolgte ihn den ganzen Gang. „Ich erwarte Sie…" Im Leichenschauraum schließlich lag der diensthabende Pathologe, tot. Auch er hatte eine aufgeschnittene Brust, doch sein Herz lag nicht daneben. An seinem angestammten Platz lag es aber auch nicht hin. House kniete sich neben ihm nieder und schloss seine Augen. Dann sah er ein paar Schuhe neben ihm. Er blickte auf. Der Mann neben ihm war groß, hatte rabenschwarze Haare und ebensolche, schmale Augen. Auch er hatte einen Dreitagebart, wirkte aber so, als hätte er sich einen Monat lang nicht geduscht. In seiner Hand hatte er das Herz des Pathologen. Während er damit spielte, sagte er: „Dr. House… der Mann, der im Krankenhaus bleibt, während alle seine ‚Freunde' sich ‚Saw III' ansehen." Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Lassen Sie uns ein Spiel spielen, nur Sie und ich… wie wäre es mit Verstecken? Ich zähle bis… sagen wir hundert. Ich will Ihnen doch eine faire Chance geben."

„Wieso tun Sie das?", flüsterte House.

„Heute ist Halloween", erwiderte der Mann schlicht. „Wann haben Sie Ihre letzte Pille genommen?"

„Woher…"

„Ich weiß alles über Sie."

House spähte auf die Uhr. „Vor zwei Stunden."

„Das müsste reichen." Er grinste. „Viel Glück. 1…2…3…"

House sprang auf, ließ den Stock liegen, hetzte den Gang wieder zurück und hoffte inständig, dass die Tür zu den Notstiegen nicht verschlossen war. Oder sollte er doch den Lift nehmen? Er drückte den Knopf, doch nichts passierte. Kein Strom. Aber die Tür zu den Stiegen war Gott sei Dank offen. So schnell er konnte, rannte er die Stiegen hinauf und kam genau in dem Moment in der Eingangshalle an, als sein Bein nachgab und er stürzte. Hinter sich hörte er schwere, langsame Schritte. House versuchte, sich aufzurichten, doch sein Bein trug ihn nicht mehr. Da kam er. Er. Er grinste und bleckte dabei seine großen, gelben Zähne.

„Ich gebe zu", er zog eine Spritze aus seiner Tasche, „ich habe nur bis fünfzig gezählt." House krabbelte so schnell wie möglich weg und richtete sich an der Wand auf. Doch der Mörder war schneller. Er rammte ihm die Spritze ins Bein. „Was ist das?", fragte House verzweifelt. Doch die Frage war eigentlich unnötig gewesen. Ein lähmendes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bein aus und ging schon zum zweiten über. Es lähmte ihn! Schon nach ein paar Minuten war House nicht mehr imstande, einen Finger zu rühren. „Übrigens, mein Name ist Onyx." Onyx nahm sich etwas aus der Tasche und House erkannte, dass es Kreide war. Dann zerrte Onyx House in die Mitte des Raumes, breitete seine Arme aus und zeichnete einen Kreis um ihn. Dann steckte er die Kreide wieder in die Tasche. Anstelle von dieser zog er nun ein Taschenmesser heraus. House fühlte, wie sein Herz raste und sein Atem schneller ging, als das Messer aufklappte. Onyx beugte sich über ihn und während er sprach, konnte House seinen heißen Atem auf seinem Hals spüren. „Wie wäre es mit dem ‚Blutkreislauf'-Zeichen?" Er knüpfte House' Hemd auf und ritzte ein Zeichen ein. Es bestand aus einer Spirale, durch die eine senkrechte Linie gezogen war. Es sollte den Körper darstellen. Der Anfang der Spirale war dort, wo beim Menschen das Herz war. Das Zeichen war mitten auf seiner Brust.

„Mit diesem Zeichen wird man mich später besser identifizieren können. Ich will, dass jeder weiß, wer das zu Halloween angestellt hat. Und nun… House… _House…_"

„…House!" Er schreckte hoch. Anscheinend war er auf seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen. Er hatte immer noch die Stöpsel in den Ohren, doch dem MP3-Player war der Akku schon ausgegangen. Vor ihm stand Wilson und sah ihn besorgt an. „Was hast du geträumt, du warst nervös und hast schnell geatmet."

House sah sich irritiert um. „Ich hatte einen Albtraum", nuschelte er.

„Hmm… wie dem auch sei, hast du den Kreis in der Eingangshalle auf den Boden gezeichnet? Mann, muss dir langweilig gewesen sein, die Putzfrau hat sich schon aufgeregt."

„_Was?_"

„Vergiss es. Du kannst nach Hause gehen, du hast heute frei."

House nickte schnell und Wilson verschwand. Der Traum hatte sich so echt angefühlt… war es ein Traum gewesen? Langsam knüpfte er sein Hemd auf. Das ‚Blutkreislauf'-Zeichen sonderte immer noch leicht Blutstropfen ab.


End file.
